


И когда опустился пепел

by WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath, Canon Compliant, Grief, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post Infinity War, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019
Summary: Они понимали, что спасение мира – опасное занятие.





	И когда опустился пепел

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After the Ashes Settle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462643) by [FuturePast56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuturePast56/pseuds/FuturePast56). 



Они понимали, что спасение мира – опасное занятие. Они все это знали, но никогда не допускали даже мысли о поражении…

И все равно проиграли – их близкие развеялись пеплом, который покрыл все вокруг. Стив называл это пеплом, хотя ничего не горело и на ощупь это было что-то совсем иное, но это единственное слово, которое приходило на ум.

– Что мы будем делать? – спросила Наташа, озираясь вокруг. В ее глазах плескалось отчаяние, которого Стив прежде никогда там не видел. Он хотел сказать что-то ободряющее – ему говорили, что он в этом хорош – но ему нечего было сказать. Ни стимула. Ни решимости. Ни воли к победе… Только беспросветная пустота, которая отражалась в его глазах. Он коснулся пальцами пепла – это, все что осталось от Баки – и едва не отшатнулся, настолько чуждым было это ощущение. Вот он и сказал это – Баки больше нет. Ни о чем другом Стив думать не мог.

– Соберем пепел? – еле слышно проговорил он. На мгновение все взгляды устремились в его сторону, но никто не произнес ни слова возражения. Пепел словно таял в ладонях, но Стиву удалось собрать чуть-чуть, чтобы закрыть дно небольшого контейнера. Он поднялся и оглянулся на друзей, Брюс обнимал Наташу, которая что-то шептала в коммуникатор. Стиву удалось разобрать: “Клинт, ну, ответь же, черт бы тебя побрал”. Он встретился взглядом с Роуди, который пристально смотрел на него:

– Я не могу найти Сэма, – сообщил тот, и Стив только кивнул в ответ, не понимая, чем он может помочь. Окойе стояла неподвижно и, сжимая щит, объясняла что-то принцессе Шури, должно быть о печальной участи их короля. Стив почувствовал, как кто-то тянет его за штаны и заметил енота, прибывшего вместе с Тором.

– Ты здесь главный? – спросила зверюшка, и Стиву захотелось крикнуть, что нет, какой из него командир, если он не смог сберечь команду, но он только кивнул.

– Наверно… Капитан Стив Роджерс, – представился он. Енот ткнул лапой куда-то ему за спину.

– Я – Ракета и мне нужен космический корабль… Мой друг погиб, и мне надо разыскать свою команду, – пояснил он, и Стив опять только кивнул, больше ни на что не осталось сил.

– Предлагаю вам вернуться с нами в замок, я уверен, принцесса Шури сможет вам помочь, – предложил он, зверек явно не намерен был отступать, но тут подошел Тор, появившись буквально из ниоткуда. Как он сумел подойти так бесшумно? Тор никогда не отличался тихой поступью…

– Мои извинения, Капитан, мне нужно переговорить с кроликом, – он посмотрел на своего нового приятеля. – Думаю, твоего друга можно вернуть, – сказал он и указал на топорище своего нового оружия. При этих словах глаза енота радостно загорелись.

– Он не полностью исчез, – пробормотал Ракета, медленно проводя пальцем по обуху, Стив крепче сжал свой контейнер… Если бы он мог сказать то же самое.

***

Шури исследовала то, осталось от брата. Если это принесет хоть какую-то пользу, значит, идея Стива собрать останки была не лишена смысла. Шури посмотрела на исполненного надежды енота и палку в руках Тора и кивнула, вытерев слезы.

– Думаю, это осуществимо… Деревья ведь растут, так что если осталось хоть что-то, живое или мертвое, можно попытаться вернуть твоего друга. Но я не могу ничего обещать, – добавила она, Ракета кивнул.

– Не сочти за грубость, но я буду твоим помощником, принцесса. Я кое-что смыслю в технологиях, – пояснил он. Тогда-то все и началось.

Через две недели Шури, Ракета и Брюс все ещё продолжали искать выход из сложившейся ситуации. Клинт прибыл в Ваканду неделей позже событий, ополовинивших человечество, с двухгодовалым малышом на руках и двенадцатилетней Лилой. Стив подошел поздороваться, кивнул младшим Бартонам, не озвучив очевидного вопроса, повисшего в воздухе.

– Лила, не могла бы ты взять брата и пойти поздороваться с тетей Нат? – попросил Клинт, заметив спешащую к ним Наташу. Лила молча кивнула, взяла за руку младшего братишку и повела его к Наташе. Клинт резко покачал головой:  
– Нат рассказала, что произошло… – начал он и снова дернул головой. – Самая важная битва в истории Вселенной, а я, блядь, отсиделся на пенсии. – Теперь уже головой покачал Стив.

– Не надо, Клинт, не вини себя. Ты был рядом с семьей, возможно, это было куда более умным решением, чем участвовать в заведомо проигрышном сражении, – сам он успел только переговорить с Баки перед сражением. Всего один разговор и пара слов, которыми они обменялись уже на поле. Он должен был сказать ему гораздо больше, он должен был успеть сделать гораздо больше, он должен был ценить каждое мгновение, что было им отпущено, а он… Он потянулся рукой к шее, где висел маленький флакон из темного стекла с хрупким содержимым, который он хранил на груди. Поближе к сердцу, там, где всегда был Баки.

– Ведь я мог хоть что-то сделать… Чтобы спасти Лору и Купера, мог хотя бы… – начал Клинт, но резко оборвал себя и улыбнулся. – Эй, принцесса, а ты уже рассказала тёте Нат, что вытворил в машине Натаниэль? – спросил он, Стив обернулся и увидел дочку Бартонов, которая отрицательно замотала головой и подбежала обнять Клинта.

– Я рассказала ей про говорящего енота, но она все равно хотела обратно к тебе, – сказала Наташа, державшая на руках второго ребенка. Стив молча повернулся и ушел, оставив Клинта с детьми на Наташу. По крайней мере, они хотя бы есть друг у друга.

***

Тони прилетел вскоре после Клинта в сопровождении голубой инопланетянки. Он не захотел разговаривать, оккупировал свободную комнату, заперся там с двумя бутылками виски, и несколько дней его никто не видел. Нат сообщила, что он потерял Питера и Пеппер, поэтому его никто не трогал, позволив предаваться скорби в одиночестве.

***

Тони рассказал им, что случилось на Титане, и заперся ещё на неделю. После его рассказа Ракету, который узнал, что ни один из его друзей не выжил, никто не видел трезвым почти месяц. Стив не винил их за это, видит бог, если бы он сам мог напиться, он бы сделал этот в ту же секунду.

***

– Я поняла, – услышал он крик Шури. Это случилось спустя месяц после печальных событий. Принцесса выбежала из лаборатории и наткнулась на Стива:  
– Капитан! Где Ракета? Кажется, я нашла способ вернуть Грута, – она улыбалась и была взволнована. Стив невольно улыбнулся в ответ. Им необходима была хотя бы маленькая победа.

– Либо у Тора, либо пытается стащить какое-нибудь оружие, либо напивается где-нибудь на кухне, – предложил Стив на выбор, Шури закатила глаза.

– Когда он протрезвеет, его ждет сюрприз, – сообщила она и убежала обратно в лабораторию.

Два дня спустя Стив наблюдал зрелище: плачущий енот над цветочным горшком, в котором проклюнулся зеленый листочек. Проблеск надежды словно облегчил ту тяжесть, которую он носил на шее вместе со своей подвеской.

***

Небула Стиву сразу понравилась: она не задавала вопросов, говорила скупо, но каким-то образом они сразу нашли общий язык. Она начали тренироваться вместе, он много времени проводил в зале, пытаясь справиться с утратой, заглушая тоску болью физической. Небула была единственной, кто без лишних слов согласился бить его в лицо, она не задавала вопросов, как Тор, не пыталась предложить менее насильственное решение, как Брюс, Клинт и Роуди, не собиралась учить его справляться с болью с помощью каких-то терапевтических сессий, как Наташа. Так у Стива появился новый друг: с синей кожей, механическими частями тела и способный продержаться в спарринге с ним больше минуты. И Стив никогда не расставался с подвеской.

***

Тор каким-то образом изготовил Асгардский самогон и поделился им со Стивом перед тем, как отбыть куда-то на другую планету, и Стив решил поступить самым очевидным образом – напиться.

Три часа спустя он, шатаясь, добрался до кухни, где сидел Тони, который выглядел по правде сказать жутко, небритый, с темными кругами под глазами. Железный человек поднял взгляд от стоящей перед ним тарелки с едой и снова уставился вниз.

– Мороженка, – поприветствовал он, – давно не видел тебя с нерасквашенным лицом. – Стив сделал шаг вперед, пытаясь добраться до стула, но промахнулся.

– Я просто… Ка-ак ты ту-ут, – промямлил он, умудрившись запутаться в односложных словах. Господи, он сто лет так не напивался.

– Ты что… пьян? – спросил Тони и, судя по интонации, он был почти впечатлен. Стив кивнул, после чего наконец-то сумел усесться на стул. – Как ты умудрился-то?

– Тор, – единственное, что смог ответить Стив, и Тони понятливо кивнул. – Тони… Прости меня… что мы не разговаривали… два года, – пробормотал он, надеясь, что сумел донести мысль.

– Можешь не беспокоиться. Я сам виноват и… да и не до этого сейчас, – Тони дернул уголком рта. Это было самое близкое к улыбке выражение, что Стив видел у него с момента возвращения. – Сам-то как?  
Стив собирался подумать над ответом, но его рот решил за него.

– Паршиво, – признался он. – Я вот думаю, может, я мазохист… Меня так назвала Наташа во время одной из своих душеспасительных терапевтических бесед, – пояснил он.

– С этим сложно поспорить. Ты же сам просишь Небулу избивать тебя в мясо, – пробурчал Тони. Стив кивнул, потом подумал и отрицательно помотал головой.

– Не только в этом… Это… Баки… Я… – он умолк, лбу почему-то стало больно. Потом он заметил, что больше не подпирает его ладонью, а почему-то лежит лицом на деревянной столешнице.

– Кэп… Так что там с Баки? – помолчав, спросил Тони.

– Его больше нет. Как многих… Я ношу то, что от него осталось… Чертово, будь оно проклято, напоминание о том, что я потерял… О том, что я мог спасти, если бы я сделал что-то по-другому, – он поднялся, чтобы показать Тони свою подвеску. – Это все, что от него осталось, Тони, а я ведь… – он помотал головой, чувствуя на щеках какую-то сырость. – Я никогда не говорил ему, как я его… На самом деле, – наконец, выговорил он и вытер лицо, поняв, что плачет. Он не плакал с той первой ночи после битвы.

– Эй, эй, Стив, – услышал он голос Тони, потом его тронули за плечо. – Я уверен, что Баки знал, ладно? Я уверен, он знал, что ты к нему чувствуешь, – повторил Тони, и Стив поднял взгляд.

– Откуда тебе знать? – спросил он и понадеялся, что это прозвучало не слишком грубо, он не хотел быть грубым.

– Ох, Кэп. Да все это знали, ну. Ты восстал против всего мира ради этого парня. Ты наплевал на славу, доброе имя. Чтобы спасти его задницу, сам стал разыскиваемым преступником… Как он мог не знать, что ты к нему чувствуешь? Как он мог не чувствовать к тебе того же, понимаешь? – спросил Тони и Стив понял, что сейчас расплачется ещё сильнее. – Понимаешь? – повторил Тони. Стив кивнул:  
– Даа… Понимаю, – Тони снова дернул ртом в намеке на улыбку. Это было словно тень, словно напоминание о том, как улыбка должна выглядеть, но сейчас с него было довольно и этого.

– Парни, – они обернулись к двери, там стояла Наташа. – Извините, что прерываю ваш момент душевного единения, но у меня есть кое-какие новости.

– Хорошие или плохие? – спросил Стив и тут заметил, что в Наташе что-то изменилось. Решимость в глазах, никогда прежде её не покидавшая, снова светилась на лице, и даже ярче чем прежде.

– Как посмотреть, – Наташа жестом указала на коридор. – Тони, помоги Стиву подняться и пошли в лабораторию. Остальные уже там.

***

Пять минут спустя они были в лаборатории, где Тор и Шури объясняли что-то собравшимся там людям.

– Наконец-то и вы соизволили, – прокомментировала их появление Окойе, и Стив извинился, усаживаясь на ближайший стул.

– Итак, что же такого важного случилось, что нас подняли в два часа ночи? – поинтересовался Клинт, укачивая сына.

– Рада, что вы спросили, – ответила Шури, в ней тоже что-то изменилось. Улыбка. Она улыбалась, решительно и воодушевленно. – Сам расскажешь им, здоровяк? – обратилась она к Тору, тот кивнул и хлопнул в ладоши.

– Есть возможность вернуть всех обратно, – сообщил им Тор, и атмосфера в комнате изменилась в мгновение ока. Стив сжал свой кулон.

– Эта возможность включает в себя убийство Таноса и миссию, которая может оказаться дорогой в один конец, – добавила Шури, не переставая улыбаться. – Кто в деле?

***

Неделей позже они летели на космическом корабле с твердой решимостью вернуть все как было или потерять ещё больше – их цель была ясна как никогда. Стив сидел в кресле, держа перед собой подвеску.

– Скоро увидимся, Баки, – пообещал он, сжимая кулон в ладони, – ведь я с тобой до конца, а это пока не конец.


End file.
